Dennis
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = June 28, Age 275|Date of death = Before Age 461}} Dennis (デニス, Denisu) is the best friend of Michael, Max, Alex, Monique, Jenny and Ronnie. He's the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did appears on the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the husband of Kristen and the father of Kenny. Appearance Dennis is the young child and young man of a tall, leaner slim build of above average height with a slender yet frame athletic physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he's had the blue eyes, light tan skin complexion and honey blonde hair. He's has shared this hairstyle with Gohan as a teenager. Personality Dennis is a Biography Background Dennis is born on June 28 of Age 275. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Power Manga and Anime Dennis is the Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Invisible Blast - Transformations Unlock Potential Video Games Appearances Dennis is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles Trivia * Dennis's name means Japanese name (デニス or Denisu) is in English the meaning of the name Dennis is: Dionysius is the mythological Greek god of wine responsible for growth of the vines and the originator of winemaking: (equivalent to the Roman god Bacchus.). * In French the meaning of the name Dennis is: Named for Saint Denys. * In Greek the meaning of the name Dennis is: Follower of Dionysius (Greek god of wine). * In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Dennis is: As You Like It' Servant to Oliver. * In American the meaning of the name Dennis is: Follower of Dionysius (Greek god of wine). * It is pronounced DEN-iss. It is of English and Greek origin, and the meaning of Dennis is "follower of Dionysius". Also variant of Dionysius. Mythology: Dionysius is the Greek god of wine, responsible for the growth of the vines in spring and the originator of winemaking; he is equivalent to the Roman god Bacchus. Biblical: a judge of Athens who was converted to Christianity by the apostle Paul. Basketball player Dennis Rodman; actors Dennis Quaid, Dennis Christopher, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Franz, Denis Leary, Dennis Haysbert; sailor Dennis Conner. Gallery inebriated_fanfic_cover_by_ryokozchan_dc2ldoc-pre-3.jpg fall_is_here__by_ryokozchan_dajcw8j-fullview-1.jpg fall_is_here__by_ryokozchan_dajcw8j-fullview-2.jpg valentines_day_ships__1_by_chrisolian_daya57z--3.jpg Valentines day ships 1 by chrisolian daya57z--1.jpg At how to hair 101 by dbz senpai da2qhq4-pre.jpg Expecting bxh by lala dello d8ymnbl-pre.jpg Making a woman laugh can make you win her heart by lala dello-d7yhlfm.jpg Request hakosu and bibiirotto 3 by dbz senpai d8apcce-pre.jpg Awkward moment by lala dello d82bvc9-pre.jpg Winter pic bxh contest entry by lala dello d8jlb2u-fullview.jpg Request 2 hxb by illeh665 d9l8gxj-pre.png Bxh are we a couple by lala dello d8dnbz9-fullview.jpg at__how_to_hair_101_by_dbz_senpai_da2qhq4-pre-2.jpg __expecting____bxh_by_lala_dello_d8ymnbl-pre-2.jpg bxh_are_we_a_couple__by_lala_dello_d8dnbz9-ful-10.jpg bxh_are_we_a_couple__by_lala_dello_d8dnbz9-ful-8.jpg bxh_are_we_a_couple__by_lala_dello_d8dnbz9-ful-6.jpg bxh_are_we_a_couple__by_lala_dello_d8dnbz9-ful-4.jpg bxh_are_we_a_couple__by_lala_dello_d8dnbz9-ful-1.jpg request_2_hxb_by_illeh665_d9l8gxj-pre-2.png __winter_pic____bxh___contest_entry__by_lala_d-2.jpg awkward_moment____by_lala_dello_d82bvc9-pre-3.jpg awkward_moment____by_lala_dello_d82bvc9-pre-4.jpg request__hakosu_and_bibiirotto__3_by_dbz_senpa-1.jpg request__hakosu_and_bibiirotto__3_by_dbz_senpa-2.jpg making_a_woman_laugh_can_make_you_win_her_hear-2.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Ninjas Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Video games where Dennis is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Z Fighters Category:DB Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters